Don't Leave Me Lonely
by Nicole Berman
Summary: Post-ep to “Game of Go”. Harm and Mac's little adventure in Colombia could have some deadly consequences.


"Anchors Aweigh, my boy, Anchors Aweigh!" Harm whistled to himself. He knocked on Mac's office door and opened it without waiting for an answer. "Hey, Ma---" he stopped mid-breath. "Mac, you look like hell!" he exclaimed.   
  
Mac lifted her head a fraction of an inch and then put it back down on her folded arms. "I feel like hell," she muttered, and then slowly sat up. "But it's just the flu. I'll be fine."   
  
Harm closed the door to the office quietly and went to kneel by Mac's chair. He tenderly felt her forehead. "No, you're not fine. You're burning up. Go home, Mac."   
  
Mac shook her head, feeling the nausea rise up in her stomach. She cleared her throat after a minute. "No, I can't. I have way too much work to do."   
  
Harm stood, hands on hips. "No, ma'am. If you don't go voluntarily, I'm taking the afternoon off, too, and dragging you. Then twice as much work will be left undone."  
  
Mac groaned. "The Admiral would kill you." Sitting up very slowly, she looked at Harm with a sheepish expression. "I don't know if I should drive myself."   
  
Harm held out his arm to her. "Then you won't. Come on, I was about to take my lunch break anyway."   
  
Mac grasped his arm and eased herself out of her chair. "Thanks, Harm," she said as they walked out of JAG and to his car. "I really appreciate it."   
  
Harm slid one arm around Mac's waist, helping her into his Corvette slowly. "It's really no problem, Mac. You know you can count on me."   
  


* * *

  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown  
1014 AM EST  
  
Having fallen asleep on the ride home, Mac groggily and wearily walked into her apartment. "I'm going to go crawl into bed, flyboy," she said weakly.   
  
Harm nodded, worry creasing his handsome features. "Okay, Mac. I'm not going back to work. I'll just borrow your phone and call the Admiral. I don't want to leave you alone," he added as he picked up the receiver and began to dial.   
  
Mac turned and looked at him from her bedroom doorway. "Harm, I appreciate that...but I don't need a babysitter."   
  
Harm held up a hand to silence her, and spoke into the phone. "Tiner? It's Commander Rabb. Tell the Admiral I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off." He paused. "Yes, you can tell him that Mac's too sick to be left alone. I'll give him a call once she's feeling better. Thanks." He hung up with a grin. "Too late. Now go get your pajamas on and I'll call Chen's Watergate. You're going to be hungry when you get well," Harm promised.   
  
Mac sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat. Under normal circumstances, she would have argued more, but she was just too tired to pick a fight. She just nodded to him and headed off to her bedroom. "Get some sweet and sour chicken," she called back.   
  
Harm made a quick call to have the food delivered, and hung up. He dropped his coat on the couch and his blazer soon followed. Loosening his shirt as he walked, Harm knocked on the open bedroom door. "You decent?"   
  
Mac didn't answer, but buried herself further into her sheets. She had been hot when getting changed, so she had opted for her marine tank top and boxer shorts, but now she was freezing and no matter what she did, couldn't get warm. "I'm cold," she whispered.   
  
Harm sat down on the bed, resting one hand on Mac's knee. "You look awful, Mac. I mean, really bad," he murmured, feeling her forehead again. "And I think your fever's worse." Harm ducked into the bathroom and found a thermometer. Coming back to Mac, he motioned for her to open her mouth.  
  
Mac didn't really hear Harm as he came in, more intent on getting warm. She was vaguely aware of the sweat beading down her face, but was more intent on concentrating on the Smurfs that had taken over the edge of her bed. She kicked at them, but they simply jumped and started to laugh at her.   
  
"Harm!" she called, worry in her voice. "Harm!"   
  
Harm took her hand, and placed his hand on her cheek. "Mac, I'm here. What's wrong?" he asked, worry choking his throat.  
  
Mac removed his hand and turned his face, pointing to the edge of her bed. "There," she whispered. "They're *looking* at me."   
  
Harm turned to look, humoring her. "Mac, there's no one here but you and me. Now, be a good girl and let me take your temperature, okay?" With each passing moment, Harm was more concerned about his partner.   
  
Mac sighed and flopped back against her pillows, quieting for the moment. Kicking her feet just to satisfy herself, she said sinisterly, "Don't think I don't know you're down there. I'm onto you."   
  
Harm decided the best course would be to agree with Mac. "It's okay, Mac, whoever it is, I won't let them hurt you. Just open your mouth and put this under your tongue. That a-girl."   
  
Mac opened her mouth and shut it again, simply looking at him. In a brief moment of lucidity, she knew she should thank him, but never got the chance as her eyes slipped shut in sheer exhaustion. "Mmph tiweeed."   
  
Harm nodded, patting her arm gently. "I know, just rest. I'm here." After three minutes, he took the thermometer out and held it up to the light. "Shit!" he swore under his breath. "A hundred and five. God, Mac, why you?" he murmured. Harm's heart was racing and his mind was spinning. He didn't want to leave her but he should call an ambulance, or at least her doctor. Harm spied the phone on the other side of the bed and wondered how hard it would be to get there. Watching Mac's face carefully, he stood and took a step towards the phone.   
  
Mac felt him move and heard his small curse, but had no energy to reopen her eyes. She threw the comforter off of her, as she had gotten hot again, then lolled her head to the side, taking a few deep breaths and falling deeply asleep.   
  
Harm picked up the phone and dialed quickly. When the 911 operator answered, he calmly explained what was happening and listened carefully. "Uh huh, okay. 1512 Delancey Ave. Apartment 3C, like Charlie. Georgetown. Okay, thank you." Walking around the bed, Harm was talking aloud to keep himself calm. "You've been in rougher situations than this, so has she. She's going to be fine. This is Mac." He reached over and lifted her shoulders slightly. "Come on, Mac, the paramedics said to get you in a nice cool bath so your fever might break." Harm tried to get her to stand on her own legs.   
  
Mac was vaguely aware of being hoisted up out of bed and placed on her feet. Her legs felt like jello and she leaned on the figure that was apparently holding her up. She opened her eyes a crack and saw..."Dudley DoRight!" She cried happily. "Where's Horse?"   
  
Half of Harm wanted to laugh, but the other half felt like crying. "Uhm, busy, sweetie. Come on, let's get you in the tub." He half-helped, half-carried Mac into the bathroom and set her on the closed toilet while he ran a tepid bath.   
  
Mac covered her eyes at the harshness of the bathroom light. "Too bright!" She said, crouching into a ball. "Turn them off, please!" she said pleadingly. She shot her head up and looked at Harm dead in the face. "Harm..," she pleaded, worry in her voice. "I'm so cold."   
  
Harm flipped the lights off and wrapped his arms around a shivering Mac. "It's okay, I'm here," he raised his voice above the rushing water. "You're okay, Mac," he said, rubbing her arms to warm her. "Come on, let's get that shirt off." Harm hated talking to her like a child, but it seemed to be the only thing that was appropriate. He lifted her tank top over her head, and helped her stand. Pulling Mac's shorts down with a yank, he couldn't help thinking that this was *not* the way he wanted to first see her beautiful nudity.   
  
Mac gingerly climbed in the tub, scrunching her knees up to her chest in an effort to get warm. "There are some candles in the other room, and some under the sink for light and heat," she whispered.   
  
Harm smiled, a little relieved. At least she was lucid at the moment. "Gotcha." He fumbled around, getting the candles and lighting them, placing them around the sink and bathtub. He watched as Mac shivered in the tub and his heart was breaking. "You okay?" he asked softly. He sat on the toilet, reaching for Mac's hand   
  
Mac leaned her head against the back of the tub, her eyes slipping shut. "I wanna ride the ferris wheel, mommy. The lights are so pretty! Look at the stars, mommy."   
  
Harm watched her like a hawk, worried that she'd fall asleep and sink under the water. He heard a knock at the door and realized their Chinese had arrived. "Come in!" he yelled. Harm heard the door creak open and he called again, "I know it sounds weird, but come into the bedroom and I'll pay you. I'm not a psycho, my friend is ill and I can't leave her."  
  
The young Chinese man shrugged and stepped inside the apartment. Turning into the bedroom, he set the bags on the floor and walked into the adjacent bathroom. "Um, $23.50."

  
He slid thirty dollars out of his wallet. "Keep the change."   
  
The young man nodded. "I hope she feels better soon."   
  
Harm smiled wearily. "Me, too."  
  
Suddenly there was another knock at the door, and a male voice called out, "Someone call 911?"   
  
Harm sighed, relieved. "Yes, in here!" he called, squeezing Mac's hand. "It's been like half an hour. What took so long?"   
  
The paramedic shrugged. "Traffic. As usual." Bending down and starting an exam of Mac, he asked, "How long has she had the fever?"   
  
Harm sighed softly. "Uhm, knowing her, probably twelve hours."   
  
The paramedic sighed and started taking her blood pressure. Without warning, Mac started to seize in the bathtub, her body flailing in all directions, sending water all over the bathtub. The paramedic swore and placed hands on either side of Mac's head. As he opened her mouth to hold her tongue so she wouldn't bite it, he said harshly to Harm, "Hold down her arms!"   
  
Harm grabbed Mac's arms and pressed them to her sides. His heart froze in his chest. "Please, Mac, please. Be okay. For me," he whispered.  
  
As suddenly as it had started, Mac went still in the bathtub. The paramedic moved the candles out of the way and called for his partner to bring in the stretcher. "Hailey, we've got a seizing one here...call ahead to Georgetown and tell them we're coming in, ETA 5 to 10." Turning back to Harm, he said, "You're going to need to help me lift her and put her on the stretcher. We need to get her to the hospital and rehydrated."   
  
Harm nodded, grabbing Mac's robe off the back of her bathroom door. For once, he blessed Mac for her organizational skills. Grabbing her head and supporting her neck, Harm nodded to the paramedic.   
  
Hailey had brought the stretcher into the room by this time and started asking Harm more questions about Mac's condition. "Was she complaining about chills?"   
  
Harm nodded, distracted. "Yeah, she was cold, then hot, then cold."   
  
Hailey nodded, writing it down on the chart as her partner strapped Mac down, head brace and all. "Did she ever seem delirious? Lose consciousness prior to this?"   
  
Harm nodded again. "She was seeing things, she didn't know who I was. I'm not sure if she passed out--it looked like she was asleep but I guess she could've fainted."   
  
Hailey nodded at him and then placed the chart on the end of the stretcher. "Okay, Paul, G'town's expecting us, let's move."   
  
Turning back to Harm, she said, "Get all of her things and follow us, okay?" Patting his arm, she said, "I'm sure she'll be fine."   
  
Harm tied the belt of the robe around Mac's waist loosely. He squeezed her hand once more as they wheeled her away. "Yeah, I'll be down in a sec." With Navy precision, he got two shirts and two pairs of pants out of Mac's dresser, and threw her toothbrush and deodorant into the bag. He zipped the bag shut as he grabbed his coat and shut the door behind him, testing the handle. In less than a minute, he was in the 'vette and burning rubber towards the hospital.   
  


* * *

  
Georgetown University ER  
10 minutes later  
  
"Make way for the happy brigade!" Hailey called out as the stretcher burst through the ER doors.   
  
"What've we got?" A light, airy female voice said as she donned her gloves.  
  
"Female, mid 30s, temperature of 105.3, pressure of 80/60, normal rhythms. Sezied in the truck on the way over, Paige." Hailey replied.  
  
Paige Chegwidden whistled lowly. "My God, it's Mac." Turning to Paul, she said, "Where's the guy?"  
  
Paul shrugged. "He followed us, I think."  
  
  
"You think is not good enough for me!" Paige hollered. "Go find him and get him in here, NOW!" she bellowed with the precision of her uncle.   
  
Paul blanched and ran out into the hall, searching for Harm.   
  
Harm burst through the ER doors about thirty seconds behind Mac's stretcher. He went straight to triage. "I'm looking for a woman, she just came in, mid-thirties--" he stopped as he saw Paul. "Where is she?"   
  
Paul motioned for Harm to follow him down the trauma hallway.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Paige saw Harm enter the room as she started to draw Mac's blood. After she had finished, she walked over to Harm. "Commander Rabb, I'm Paige Chegwidden."   
  
Harm held out his hand. "Chegwidden? That's an unusual name. You wouldn't happen to be related to an Admiral would you?"   
  
Shaking his hand, she grinned. "Of course. Favorite niece, all around."  She ushered him out into the hallway and spoke softly. "How long has Major Mackenzie been like this?"   
  
Harm sighed. "She showed up sick to work this morning, and it just got worse. I finally took her home around 11:30, and she got really bad. I called the paramedics, got her in the tub, and then we came here."  
  
Paige nodded and patted his shoulder. "You did a good job, Commander. Your quick thinking probably saved her life. We're going to run some blood tests and rehydrate her to get her fever down." She motioned behind him. "You can take a seat in chairs, I'll come get you when we move her."   
  
Harm sighed softly. "There's no way I can sit with her?" His eyes pleaded with Paige not to make him leave Mac's side.   
  
Paige sighed and looked around. "Tell you what...let me finish my initial exam and then I'll let you follow her, okay? Just wait out here." Seeing the worry on her face, she smiled and grasped his arm. "AJ's the best Admiral this side of Timbuktu. I'm an even better doctor. Don't worry, okay?"   
  
Harm smiled a little. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that she has no one but me and...SHIT!" he cursed himself. "I've gotta make a phone call, but when I come back, I'm taking you up on your offer."   
  
Paige nodded. "Fine by me." She headed back into the ER room and the nurse handed her the initial blood work on Mac. She looked at it and then at the nurse, then back again. "What the *fuck* is going on?" She cried. Moving to Mac's side, she demanded, "What's her temp?"  
  
"103.2, Doctor." A nurse replied.  
  
Suddenly, inspiration struck. "Somebody find a Determine kit, NOW! I don't care if you have to call every hospital in the city, get it down here now!" She ran out into the hallway, calling Harm's name.   
  
Harm said into the phone, "Gotta go, Matt, her doctor's calling. I'll get with you as soon as I know something." He turned to Paige, "What is it? Is she okay?" he demanded, worried.   
  
"Were you out of the country recently?" Paige demanded.   
  
Harm nodded. "Colombia. Why?"   
  
Paige nodded. "This isn't the flu, Commander. I think you very well have saved your partner's life."   
  
Harm's face drained of blood, and his hand shook. "What?"   
  
"She's contracted malaria. Her bloodwork was extremely strange; her platelets were remarkably reduced. I'm ordering more tests to be sure, but we can start her on antimalarial drugs thanks to your quick thinking."   
  
Harm pressed his hand against the wall, trying to comprehend what he was hearing. "Malaria? Oh, my god." He could barely think. "Can I see her, Paige?"   
  
Paige shook her head. "Not just yet. I need to do something called a Determine Kit on her to make sure I'm right, and then I want her right up to Neuro for a CT scan to make sure she hasn't suffered any permanent brain damage from the seizures." Paige looked at the distressed man and continued. "I want to get some of your blood, too, Commander, and anyone else that was on that trip to make sure they haven't been infected."   
  
Harm nodded. "I can get you one other person. The fifth...well, I'll tell him to get tested. But wouldn't we be showing symptoms by now if we'd gotten it, too?"   
  
Paige shook her head. "It can take months for the symptoms to show up, and when they do, it's like the flu, so it's very difficult to diagnose." She turned back to the trauma room, where the nurses were prepping Mac for transport. "I'll send a nurse down to get you when she's ready, okay?"   
  
Harm nodded. "I understand." He sank into one of the chairs nearby, his head in his hands. After collecting his thoughts, he went to make some calls. "Bud, it's Harm. I hate to tell you this..."   
  


* * *

Georgetown University ER Waiting Room  
113 PM EST  
  
Paige ran a hand through her hair as she headed back to chairs. She had been right about Mac; it was malaria. She had started her on a treatment of chlorinique and fought to get the fever down. She was still unconscious, but Paige had a gut feeling that once she heard Harm's voice, that would change. She pushed the doors open and looked for Harm. "Hi," she said quietly, sitting down next to him.   
  
Harm raised his head from where he'd been staring at the floor. "Hi. How is she?"   
  
Paige nodded. "Better. The test came back positive for malaria, so we've started treating her for that. Her fever's down dramatically, and her CT scans show no sign of damage. She's still not awake, but that's not as much of a concern. She's up in room 414 when you're ready to see her."   
  
Harm stood. "Thank you so much," he whispered. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." He headed towards the elevator.   
  
Paige nodded and rolled her head around, popping the stiff muscles of her neck. She heard the ambulance pull up and went to meet it, smiling to herself. *AJ so owes me 5 bucks.*   
  
Harm dashed up to Mac's room, and over to her bed as fast as his long legs would carry him. "Mac?" he whispered, taking her hand. She looked so pale and fragile lying there. Mac was surrounded by machines, beeping and keeping track of everything, and an IV bag hung, dripping life-saving medication into her arm. Harm bent his head and finally allowed the tears to fall. "God, Mac, you're scaring me."   
  
Harm caressed Mac's hand with his thumb, silently contemplating what was going on. "I can't believe this is happening, Mac. You, me, a bathtub full of warm water, candles and soft music playing. That was how I'd always wanted it to be between us, but not like *this*," Harm whispered, his voice cracking.   
  
Harm laid his head down on his arms, mimicking Mac's stance when he'd found her that morning in her office. *Morning?* Harm thought. *That seems like a lifetime ago.* Raising his head wearily, Harm pleaded with his partner. "Please wake up, Mac. I miss you."   
  
Harm stared down at Mac's slender fingers. "I probably shouldn't tell you this now, seeing as you can't hear me, but maybe you kind of will," Harm began unsteadily. "You know how I asked you if I could come over and work on the papers for the Article 32, tonight? That was a ruse." He paused for a moment, straightening the sheets around Mac nervously. "I just wanted to get you alone so we could talk. When you went to kiss me the other day...it blew me away, Mac. I'd never really thought of you as more than my partner, up until then. But that day..." Harm trailed off. "I felt something start in my heart. This little tiny feeling. Like, a squeezing. Every time I am around you now, I feel it. Like a little elf is inside my chest, making it hard to breathe. And there must be another one in my head, Mac, because being around you makes it hard for me to think, too. And concentrating? Forget it."   
  
Harm sighed softly. "Anyway, the point of all this is that I want us to try--to try being together. Harriet and Bud did it without much of a problem, I don't see why we couldn't. I mean, we're older, we outrank them, we have more experience between us. I'm sure we could conduct ourselves as professionals. Besides," Harm whispered to Mac's still form, "I love you. And I think we'd be good together."   
  
When he got no response to his pleas, Harm decided to try another tactic. He reached over to the clock radio on the hospital-issue nightstand and turning the volume low, he flipped it on. Luckily, he found a song he knew and began to sing. "It's true that only heaven knows the way love comes and goes, but I don't have heaven's eyes. I've seen too many sad goodbyes. Don't leave me lonely. Don't leave me blue. Don't leave me loving you. Don't leave me loving you. Through the shadows of my doubt, I see the love I've lived without shine in your eyes. But love can break the truest heart and leave it in the deepest dark if the fire dies. It's up to us to tend the flame, don't let the wind and rain keep you from holding on. Baby, please, be strong. Don't leave me lonely. Don't leave me blue. Don't leave me loving you. Don't leave me loving you."  
  
Mac felt like she was underwater, able to see the sun reflecting across the top of the water. She was kicking, kicking, kicking, fighting to get to the top. She got closer and closer until her head finally got above the surface. Fighting to open her eyes, her eyelids finally fluttered and a crying Harmon Rabb came into view. She tried to speak, but her throat was dry, so she cleared it. "Harm..." she warbled.   
  
Harm's head snapped up at the sound of Mac's voice. "Mac," he whispered. "Shh, don't talk, okay? Let me get the doctor. I'll be right back." He stood in the doorway and yelled. "Somebody get Doctor Chegwidden to room 414 NOW!" He immediately went back to Mac's side, clutching her hand tightly. "Welcome back, Major."   
  
Mac gripped his hand and tried to sit up. Realizing she had tubes coming out of every which way, she gave up and flopped against the bed. "What happened?" she mouthed.  
  
She didn't have a chance to answer, as Paige skidded into the room, still clad in her ER scrubs. Seeing Mac was awake and not coding, she exhaled a deep breath. "Well, go ahead and scare the shit out of me, Commander," she said with a smile.   
  
Harm smiled apologetically.  
  
Walking over to Mac, Paige checked her vitals. "How're you feeling, Major?"   
  
Mac smiled weakly and held her fingers up in the "OK" sign. Paige smiled and handed her a cup of water. "Slowly," she admonished as Mac tried to gulp the water down.  
  
Mac cleared her throat again and found her voice in better shape. "What happened?"  
  
Paige motioned to Harm. "This guy saved your life, Major. You contracted malaria on your recent trip to Colombia. Probably didn't even realize you'd been bitten by a mosquito."   
  
Harm just sat back, watching Mac closely.   
  
Mac looked at the doctor, then to Harm, then back to Paige. "Oh my, God," she said. Shaking her head, she looked at Harm with wide eyes. "I remember you taking me home today...but that's it. I just thought I had the flu."   
  
Harm nodded at her. "I did, too. It wasn't until your fever spiked and you stopped recognizing me that I got worried."   
  
Mac reached out her hand to Harm. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.  
  
Paige, realizing her presence was no longer required, started to back out of the room. "Well, I'll, uh, be back later to check on you. Oh, and Commander...the floor nurses really liked your little speech. Bye!"   
  
Harm's jaw dropped. "How did they? ARGH." He groaned, shaking his head. "That woman is as aggravating as her uncle!" He turned to Mac. "And young lady, don't you dare apologize. I'm just glad you're awake. You scared the hell out of me."   
  
Mac looked at him, confused. "Her uncle? And what speech? I feel like I've been asleep for a week!"   
  
Harm smiled gently. "Calm down, lie back," he pushed her by the shoulders tenderly, "and I'll explain everything." For the next few minutes, Harm tried to explain what had gone on since that morning.   
  
As he relayed the story, Mac listened intently and with a shocked look on her face. "All this from a stupid little bug," she said incredulously after he had finished.   
  
Harm nodded. "It's okay, though, you're gonna be fine," he said softly.   
  
"Thanks to you." Mac said, tears springing to her eyes. "I don't want to think what would have happened if you hadn't been there."   
  
Harm shushed her. "Come on, don't think about that. That's what I'm here for, right?" He leaned over and quickly wiped away a tear that had fallen to Mac's cheek.   
  
Grasping his hand and holding it against her cheek, she said, "Thank you. You've been there through everything...there's so much I want to say to you..." She yawned suddenly and then turned back to Harm with a sheepish smile on her face.   
  
Harm smiled softly. "Hush. Just get some sleep, you can tell me everything when you wake up."   
  
Mac nodded and shut her eyes, comforted by his presence next to her.   
  
Harm leaned back in the chair, exhaustion finally overcoming him, and he fell asleep quickly.  
  
  
Georgetown University Hospital  
Room 414  
528 PM EST  
  
Paige Chegwidden strolled up the hallway with a spring in her step. Her shift was ending, she hadn't lost any patients today, and her fiance was returning from a field assignment, so all in all, it was a good day. She walked into room 414 and nearly burst out laughing at the sight before her: the two JAG officers her uncle spoke of every night were sound asleep, clinging to each other's hands. Smiling, she quietly went to the end of Mac's bed and picked up the chart. As she did so, Mac stirred in the bed. Walking over to the left of the bed, Paige said quietly, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Mac turned her head and regarded the doctor. "Better."  
  
Paige nodded back. "Good. We're going to keep you in here for a few days, to continue the medication, but you should be fine after that. You'll need to watch out for relapses, but I think we caught it early enough that the parasite has been eliminated." Paige nodded over to the sleeping Harm. "He was amazing today. Scared shitless mind you, but amazing nonetheless. Think about it."  
  
Mac looked at the young doctor, who winked and grinned like her uncle. "It's not like that."  
  
Paige snorted. "Right. Sure." She checked her watch. "Well, I'm off. The night nurses have my number if you need me."  
  
"Thanks." Mac said and Paige smiled, tiptoeing out of the room, taking a last look at Harm, her smile widening.   
  
Harm moaned softly and lifted his head a little. "Mac?" he murmured. "You okay?"   
  
Mac held out her hand to him. "Fine, sailor. Go back to sleep."   
  
Harm shook his head sleepily. "Don't wanna."   
  
Mac smiled at him. "Hush, Harm," she said lovingly. "I'll be right here. Rest. You deserve it."   
  
Harm sighed softly. "I just want to sit here and stare at you."   
  
Mac didn't reply for a minute, stunned. "Harm, you need your rest," She said after a minute. "You can, um, stare at me later."   
  
Harm shook his head slowly. "No. I almost lost you today, Mac, and I'm not going to wait another minute to tell you how I feel."   
  
Mac's forehead furrowed. "What are you talking about, sailor?" She said quietly, still not sure he was fully awake and aware of what he was saying.   
  
Harm smiled sleepily at her. "I love you, Mac."  
  
Mac couldn't help but let her jaw drop. "Harm, you have no idea what you're saying. Just lean back and close your eyes for me, okay? We'll talk about this when you're lucid."  
  
Harm's eyes widened. "I know exactly what I'm saying, thank you very much. And having to hold your arms at your sides while you had a seizure in your bathtub scared the *fuck* out of me. It also scared the fear out of me," he added, lowering his voice a little.   
  
Mac's eyes filled with tears again, hearing the fear in his voice. "Harm..."  
  
"Yes?" he whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," she said, a smile breaking out on her face.   
  
Harm sighed softly, the ache in his chest dissipating, finally. "Thank god." He leaned over and kissed Mac's cheek softly. "Thanks for coming back to me, jarhead," he whispered against her soft skin.  
  
"Thank you for giving me something to come back to, sailor," she whispered.   
  
Harm blushed furiously. "Uhm, yeah. So you owe me dinner," he teased.  
  
She laughed. "I do remember you saying something about ordering Chen's...whatever happened to that?"   
  
Harm blinked, squinting as he thought back. "It's sitting in the middle of your bedroom." He began to chuckle.  
  
Mac laughed again. "Well, I guess that gives you a reason to come home with me when I get out of this place, huh?" She said, a teasing edge to her voice.   
  
Harm nodded, his eyes growing serious. "That's low on the list."  
  
Mac quirked an eyebrow. "And what's high on that list?"   
  
"You," Harm whispered.  
  
Mac tilted her head and placed her hand on his cheek. "Funny how near death experiences bring us closer, huh, flyboy?"  
  
Harm smiled, leaning into her hand. "Yeah, funny that. Don't do it again, okay? I got the message."   
  
Mac smiled. "Deal... under one condition."   
  
"And what's that?" Harm asked with a smile.  
  
"You come over here and seal that pact with a kiss." Mac said, grinning.   
  
Harm grinned and obliged willingly, pressing his lips to Mac's in the most tender of kisses.  
After they separated, Mac leaned her forehead against his and said, "One more thing, sailor...next time, we get vaccinations before we go on your little excursion."   
  
THE END


End file.
